


Gwyneth

by LindyA1985



Series: Silent Tears [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Parents Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Toddlers, pregnancy struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: After the events of Silent Tears, Draco gives birth to a beautiful baby girl named Lily. Years pass and then little Nathan comes along. But who would have thought Nathan wouldn't be the last edition to the Potter family?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Silent Tears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060889
Kudos: 87





	1. Pregnant again

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this little snippet in my head of the life that Harry and Draco would have after the events of Silent Tears, and this is the image that was stuck in my mind. Hope you will all enjoy this little piece of domestic bliss.

It’s still early morning and there is no rush. But still, Draco doesn’t think he can get out of bed. He knows he promised Lily that they would go to the park today. And maybe in some time, he will find a way to move without puking all over himself, but right now he just wants to lay still in his bed and not think about what it means that he’s sick for no reason.

“Morning,” a sleepy voice says next to Draco. A soft kiss is placed on Draco’s cheek and he smiles. What will Harry think if he knew what was going on inside Draco’s head right now? Nathan is only four months old. Draco hasn’t even been able to get his old shape back. He’s going to be a fat stay at home dad if he continues like this. Draco turns to look at Harry.

Moving is a mistake. Bile makes it up to his throat and he claps a hand in front of his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks.

Draco shakes his head, afraid to open his mouth and puke all over his husband. That will ruin this Saturday morning, and Draco doesn’t want this morning to be ruined.

Harry stokes some hair out of Draco’s face. Draco looks at him and isn’t surprised to see a hint of worry in Harry’s eyes.

A noise comes from the baby monitor and Draco closes his eyes for a second. It’s his turn to get out of bed and feed Nathan. The only problem is that Draco doesn’t know if he will make it to Nathan’s room without spilling his dinner from last night all over the floor.

Another soft kiss lands on Draco’s forehead. “I’ll get him,” Harry says and then he’s out of bed. Draco can hear him on the baby monitor, suiting Nathan as he takes their little boy out of his crib. “Daddy isn’t feeling great right now, so you’ll have to do with me,” Harry tells Nathan. He says more things, but he moves out of reach of the baby monitor and Draco can’t hear it. He does hear Harry walk down the stairs and he signs. He’s not been this sick since he was pregnant with Lily. Nathan was a ride in the park compared to her. Probably also because Draco wasn’t scared all the time that it would go wrong and that he would break Harry’s heart again. But the lack of nausea was a big bonus too.

The bedroom door opens to a crack and a blue-haired Teddy looks into the room. “Dad, can I go downstairs?” the boy asks.

“Harry is already downstairs with Nathan,” Draco says.

“Hi Daddy, sorry if I woke you. But can I go? I know it’s still early,” Teddy says.

Draco looks up at the boy and nods his head. “Just be quiet,” he says.

“Wow, daddy, you look like shit,” Teddy lets out.

“Language, Teddy,” Draco says before he lets his head fall back down on his pillow.

“Sorry, daddy,” Teddy grovels. “But are you okay? You look very pale.” Teddy moves further into the room and closes the door behind him. The bed dips as the boy sits down next to Draco and puts his hand on Draco’s forehead. “You don’t feel warm,” he informs Draco.

“I’m fine, Teddy. Just a little stomach bug,” Draco lies. He’s pretty sure this isn’t a stomach bug, more a ‘you’ll be feeling like this for the next eight months or so and by the end, you wished you started those birth control potions sooner’ bug. But it had taken three years after Lily before Draco even got pregnant again. How was he supposed to know his body suddenly figured out how to fall pregnant within a heartbeat?

“You want me to get you anything? Water, chicken soup?” Teddy asks.

“Teddy, I just want to sleep some more,” Draco tells him. “I’ll be fine later. I promise. Now go see if you can help Harry, he’s feeding Nathan downstairs.”

Teddy nods his head and then gently moves off the bed. “Love you, daddy,” he says as he walks out of the room.

Draco closes his eyes and tries to catch some more sleep. The nausea doesn’t help and Draco wonders if maybe he should just get up and go live in the bathroom for now. The prospect doesn’t appeal to him, so he pulls the covers over his head and closes his eyes.

He must have drifted off at some point, because it’s way too soon for Harry to be back in their room, showered and dressed and ready to start the day. Harry opens the curtains and Draco groans.

“You feeling any better?” Harry asks.

“No,” Draco answers.

Harry sits down on the bed and places his hand on Draco’s forehead. He and Teddy are so alike some times, you would almost think they truly are father and son. “It doesn’t feel like you have a fever. Do you think that fish we had last night was off?”

“If that was the case, Teddy would have kept us up all night,” Draco says.

“Yeah, you got a point. A little bug then? You want me to get you anything from the pharmacy?” Harry starts to pet Draco’s hair and he closes his eyes for a second.

“Just a pregnancy test,” Draco says after he opens his eyes again. He would hate it if he would miss Harry’s reaction to his statement. The way his eyes start to twinkle and his mouth turns into a massive grin.

“You think you’re?” Harry asks.

“Yes, Harry, I think I’m pregnant,” Draco says.

“Wow,” Harry says.

“I know,” Draco agrees.

Harry takes Draco’s face in his hand and kisses him. Draco opens his mouth and their tongues entangle for a second. And then Draco pushes Harry to the side as he sprints out of bed in the hope he will reach the toilet in time. Harry follows him and gives him a glass of water when Draco sits up against the bathtub.

“So, pregnancy test, crackers and wine gums,” Harry says. “I’ll take the kids. Not sure if Teddy wants to come along, he’s busy with some elaborate art piece. But that also means he won’t bother you.”

“Thank you,” Draco says. He smiles at Harry. Who would have thought after all that happened with James that they would sit in the bathroom discussing the possibility that they are having a fourth child? Lily was a miracle and a blessing. And Draco would have been okay if it would have been just her and Teddy. Nathan was a bonus, wanted and loved. And now they get even another miracle. It’s hard to believe but Draco is sure. There is another little Potter in the making inside him and no matter how terrifying that is, Draco can’t help but be extremely happy.


	2. Sissy

“Careful, Nathan,” Harry can hear Lily say. He looks into the lounge and spots Draco asleep on the sofa. He’s on his side, with his hands under his head. It’s a sight Harry has become accustomed to. As soon as Harry comes home from work, Draco lays down somewhere and drifts to sleep in seconds.

Lily stands in front of him, her hand placed softly on Draco’s belly. Nathan stands by the table and smiles at Lily.

“Come, Nathan. You can feel our little sister,” Lily says.

Nathan lets go of the table and takes a wobbly step towards Lily. Harry shakes his head. Ever since that little man discovered how to walk a couple of days ago, he wants to do nothing else. Harry doesn’t know how many bruises he’s already spelt away, as Nathan’s endeavours have more chance of failing than succeeding, ending with Nathan on the floor with tears in his eyes. But it doesn’t stop him from trying again. And crawling is no longer an acceptable means to get from one point to the other. Sometimes Harry wished that Narcissa would still talk to them, he’s dying to know if Draco was the same when he was little. Harry can see it, a younger Draco struggling to stay upright, but determined to make it to his destination without falling.

Nathan makes it to the sofa and places his small hands just in front of Draco.

“Good job,” Lily says. If Draco would be awake he would roll his eyes now and then point a finger at Harry, saying it was all his fault for letting his teacher side slip into their daily lives with a smile on his face. Harry never realised how often he says things like ‘good job’ when talking to his children, or his students even, until Lily started to repeat everything he says. Kids can be scary mirrors sometimes. Not that Harry would ever want to live without them, he loves his little once. Even Teddy, who only agreed to go to Hogwarts after Harry fire called the headmistress to make sure he was allowed to come home when his little sister would get born.

It’s still a couple of weeks away from Draco’s due date, but Harry wishes it was here already. He wants to meet the little girl hiding away in his belly. Even though Harry will miss the sight of Draco being pregnant. Draco doesn’t believe Harry, but he’s beautiful with his massive belly. If it wasn’t for the fact that Draco is exhausted most days when Harry comes home, Harry would show him just how beautiful he is. But for the last couple of weeks, Harry has been forced to take out his urge to fuck Draco by wanking in the shower until the urge goes away.

“Very careful,” Lily says as Nathan lifts his hand to place it next to his sister. “We don’t want to wake daddy.” Lily takes Nathan’s arm and makes sure the little boy doesn’t smash it onto Draco’s belly. They stand for a second and then Nathan giggles.

“That’s our sister,” Lily tells Nathan. Harry is stuck in wanting to move over to them and hug them into his arms and to keep watching his two kids giggle over the kicks their unborn sister makes inside Draco.

“Once she’s born, daddy won’t be ill anymore. Or cry and yell. I promise,” Lily says.

Harry bites his lower lip and blinks away the moisture in his eyes. He’d hoped the kids hadn’t notice, but nothing escapes them. Draco has been an emotional mess all pregnancy. It’s worse than the roller coaster of physical and emotional hardship he’d had when he was pregnant with Lily. But Harry had understood that. He’d felt the same fear and been on the same roller coaster. What happened with James was still fresh in their minds and didn’t leave them until Draco was holding Lily in his arms. But it had been better when they had Nathan. Time had helped them heal and Draco was more stable and enjoyed being pregnant. But this time around, he’s been all over the place. Harry wished he knew why. It looks like it’s more than just the hormones, but Draco swears that there isn’t anything else. And maybe he doesn’t even know why this time around it’s taking so much from him to get through his pregnancy.

It’s not that Draco doesn’t want the child growing inside him. No, he loves the little girl, Harry is sure. But the joy he had when they just found out is gone. Over the months it’s been replaced by tears. Harry remembers the day he came home to find Draco crying in the kitchen after he yelled at Nathan for no reason.

“I’m a horrible father,” Draco had cried.

“You’re not, just tired. We all snap sometimes when we’re tired,” Harry had assured him.

“You don’t get it. I yelled at our eight-month-old baby for no reason. He just tried to grab my cup with tea. He doesn’t know it’s dangerous. And I yelled at him like he murdered someone,” Draco yelled. “I can’t do this. I’m not even halfway and I’m already losing my shit. I can’t do this, Harry.” Big tears streamed down his cheek and Harry pulled him into his arm.

“Yes, you can. I’ll take some days off so you can rest.” Harry had taken Draco upstairs and run a bath for him. That night Draco had crawled against Harry and cried. Harry had taken a week off and Draco had calmed down a little at the end of the week.

But it hadn’t been the only time Harry had found him in tears. Or screaming at him or their children. And Harry could deal with being the one that got yelled at. But seeing Lily burst into tears because she made daddy mad, or have Teddy declare he’ll move back to his grandmother if Draco wouldn’t leave him alone, had hurt. But Harry doesn’t know what to do about it. He tried to tell Draco to keep it together around the kids, only to have the man fall apart in front of him. Harry doesn’t want to hear Draco say that he thinks he isn’t fit to be a farther, to raise their children, because Harry can’t think of anyone that would be better qualified than Draco. The man that gave up his job to become a full-time dad because he didn’t want them to be raised by nannies or house-elves. The man who braved modern technology and discovered YouTube so he could learn how to braid their daughter's hair. The man that gets up before dawn, so he can go watch the sunrise together with Teddy because the boy wanted to see it so badly.

Draco opens his eyes and looks at the two little people in front of him. Nathan giggles again and Draco smiles. Harry moves closer and kneels beside Nathan.

“Is she moving?” Harry asks.

“Yes, dad. Go feel her,” Lily says excitedly.

Harry places one of his hands next to the small once of his kids. Nathan wobbles a little, and Harry places his other arm around Nathan’s waist to make sure the boy doesn’t fall.

“She’s been keeping me up at night,” Draco says. Harry looks at him and sees the dark circles below his eyes.

“I told the principal that I’m taking time off after this week,” Harry says.

“Won’t you get in trouble?” Draco ask.

Harry shakes his head. “He’s still amazed by the fact that you are pregnant. And that magic is real. You would say that after a year and a half he would get used to the idea.”

“I love you,” Draco states.

“I love you too, daddy,” Lily says. “And Nathan, and dad, and Teddy, and baby sister.”

Harry and Draco both laugh. “We love you too, Lily,” Harry tells her as Nathan tries to climb on his leg. Harry takes him in his hands and lifts him in the air as he stands up.

“You’re going to help me make dinner, little man?”

“Harry,” Draco says. His voice is soft and Harry turns to look at him again.

“I know, sweetheart. I’ve already called healer Burke. She said she would send over prescriptions for your birth control potion.”

Draco closes his eyes as a tear slips from them.

“Draco, I know you’re struggling. You’ve been sick this entire pregnancy. Not to say your emotional state. We all want you to be okay, so let's make sure you will be after our little third miracle is born. We’ll have four beautiful children and I want to enjoy them with you, not just by myself.”

“Thank you,” Draco whispers.

“Don’t be sad, daddy,” Lily pipes in. “Sissy will be a good girl.”

“We’re not calling your baby sister Sissy,” Draco says.

“But it’s easy. She’s my baby sister, so Sissy.”

Harry laughs. “She has a point,” he says.

“Don’t you start. We’ll think of a name that suits her, and I can guarantee you it won’t be Sissy.” Draco snaps.

Harry bents over him and places a kiss on his forehead. “I know, sweetheart,” he says. And then he turns with Nathan in his arms and walks over to the kitchen. “What do you think, Nathan. Will Lily convince daddy to call your baby sister Sissy?”

“Non non,” Nathan babbles.

“Yeah, I don’t think so either. And don’t tell daddy, but I’ve been looking into names and I think we should call her Gwyneth. What do you think?” Harry says.

Nathan just puts his thumb in his mouth and Harry shakes his head. “I’ll ask your daddy tonight when you and Lily are asleep. And then we can stop this Sissy nonsense.”

“I think it’s perfect,” Draco says from behind Harry. Harry turns around and smiles at Draco. “As we are blessed to have her in our lives. Even if it was hell to have her,” Draco continues.

Harry steps closer to him and kisses him. “You are a champion for having her,” he tells Draco. And he means it. No matter how difficult these last couple of months have been, they both know little Gwyneth will be worth it.


End file.
